Everything
by corny sloth
Summary: She was everything, Ginny was. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, characters and indicia are solely JK Rowling's. I do not take credit for any thing you recognize in this story.

**A/N**. I thought I'd try something else for a change. In case it isn't clear, this is post DH, after Ginny's birthday present to Harry.

-&-

**-Everything-**

-&-

He simply could not concentrate.

Even with all the tasks Mrs. Weasley had set out for them to keep them busy before the wedding, the feel of her lips, her skin, her breasts pressed against his chest haunted him wherever he went.

Why did she _have_ to kiss him? He would have settled for any other gift. She could have gotten him a pan for all he cared.

But no, this was Ginny, and Ginny doesn't settle for mundane things like pans.

He'd be reading his copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages _for the umpteenth time, then she'd walk in the room and he'd stop just to stare at her cross the room and settle in the small armchair in the corner.

It was the night before the wedding and Mrs. Weasley had shooed them all to bed at a quarter to nine for a good night's sleep.

"You all need to be up and refreshed tomorrow," she had said and they all scrambled up to their respective room. Harry had dawdled behind some, only to watch Ginny walk up the stairs, her hips swinging with each step she took.

He practically jumped a feet in the air when she turned around at the top stair and gave him a small smirk, before retreating in her room.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he climbed up behind her, only he had to stop when he reached Ginny's room, seeing as she had left her door ajar.

Ginny had never left her door ajar before. Living in a house with six brothers made her crave for the bit of privacy her room offered, and that was why he was so surprised that she had left it open, even for a sliver.

Running a hand through his hair nervously, he took a few hesitant steps towards the door, and rapped his knuckles against the rough wood.

"Come in," came her soft voice, and, gulping nervously, he slowly pushed the door open.

She was sitting, curled up in her bed, brushing her hair. At the sight of him, she gave a small, mysterious smile, and beckoned him in with her free hand.

It was his second time in her room, and again, he looked around curiously, avoiding her gaze at all costs.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked, and was not too surprised to find his voice reduced to an unattractive croak.

"She's sleeping in Ron's room for tonight," She declared nonchalantly, as she placed her brush on her bedside table. Harry nearly tripped over his own feet.

"W-what?" He stuttered, watching her form with bulging eyes.

"She's sleeping in Ron's room," She repeated, one eyebrow cocked in question.

"But – but _I_'m sleeping in Ron's room," He stated matter-of-factly.

"Tonight, you're not. Tonight, you're sleeping here," She said, and there was no place for arguing in her tone. When he opened his mouth to retort, she cut through him. "For Merlin's sake, Harry, you're leaving after the wedding tomorrow, and there's a – a big chance that I –I might never see you again. So forgive me for wanting to spend one last night with you," She snapped, her eyes slightly glassy.

He did not speak, but crossed the room slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he settled across her on her bed.

There was a slight moment of silence, before she hesitantly scooted closer to him and placed her hand around his neck, her fingers slowly stroking his scalp.

His eyes closed as he relished the feeling, her warm breath against his lips, her nose sliding against his.

"_Please_, Ginny," He pleaded, painfully, and his tone broke her.

Her lips immediately slid down to his, pressing purposefully, languidly, forcefully. Her mouth opened a second too long and he took advantage of that, pressing her closer to him until she was practically lying on top of him, and sliding his tongue across her bottom lip and against her own.

She let out a small gasp of air when his hand slid down from her hair, down her back and back up again, through the front and barely brushing her bosom.

"I – I've never done this before," He mumbled against her mouth and she responded by grinding down against him.

"Me neither," She replied, sliding a hand down his shirt, touching hot skin. "I just thought you deserved to, though," she continued and he gave her a questioning look. "You've never had a normal adolescence, Harry. You've never experienced what normal teenagers go through, and I thought that before you took off on your "journey", you'd like to do something normal people usually did."

He laughed, a wonderful rumbling sound that sent shivers down her spine. "Thank you, Ginny. You're – you're brilliant. You're…," He breathed, "you're everything."

She smiled softly and bent down to brush her lips against his. Then the built up started up again. The heavy breathing, the passionate kissing, the desperate touching, and, occasionally, the breathy moaning.

He had somehow maneuvered to get on top, her small form buried under the suffocating weight of him. Her shirt was thrown carelessly across the room, and his face was buried between her breasts, nuzzling on her freckled skin, her fingers threaded in his hair.

"Harry," She whispered, "Harry, touch me."

He pulled away from her and looked at her square in the eyes, as his fingers slid down her stomach only to stop at the juncture between her legs. He stroked slowly at first, barely making contact with her, and she bit her lip. The material of her jeans was making a pleasant friction with her skin as he stroked a little harder, but still at the same slow pace. Her thighs unconsciously tilted up, trying to get him to rub faster, but he didn't budge, and a small smirk snuck up on his face.

"You're such a tease, Potter," She snapped, a breathy laugh escaping her throat as his lips fastened on the flesh of her neck and he suckled and bit teasingly, marking her.

Her hand slid down his bare chest, across the lips of his trousers, teasingly stroking his skin. She felt him tense up against her, and, without thinking of the consequences, cupped him through the material of his jeans. He felt firm and hard in her hand, and she shivered slightly, all too familiar of the tingling and fluttering of the muscles of her lower abdomen.

Then his fingers slid up to the zipper of her jeans, and all thoughts immediately evacuated her mind, and she was all but fixed on the purposeful movement of his hands. He slowly shimmied the trousers off of her legs, making sure to trail his fingers along her soft, milky white skin.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him down against her, nibbling and licking at his ear, then at the spot right behind it that always made him shiver and buck involuntarily against her. His erection dug at her thigh and she inconspicuously started moving it slowly against him, hearing him groan and gasp against her ear.

His body slid down hers as he repositioned himself between her thighs, resting them on his shoulders. She observed his actions with raised eyebrows and parted lips. She trembled slightly as he bent his head down and rubbed his nose against her center through the material of her underwear. She bit her lip and let out a deep breath through her nose.

Harry Potter was not good for her mental health.

His stroking grew harder as his hands joined his mouth to bring her to completion. He wasn't doing anything special, just rubbing her through her underwear and she was slowly gliding into a pool of hot fire, feeling her entire body tense and relax, and her muscles twitch and flutter and clench.

"More," She breathed, tipping her hips up and bringing herself closer to his mouth. And so he obliged, nibbling gently at her clit and caressing her with two fingers, until she was panting and whimpering above him, and he could feel her muscles clenching under his mouth.

He came up to brush her lips with his gently, her breath warm against his mouth.

"Hm, that felt good," She muttered, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled softly. "Thank you, Ginny, for tonight."

She frowned. "Wait, what about you?" She asked, glancing pointedly down at his lap.

He put on an air of contemplation. "Hm, you know, I think I'll leave this as a souvenir," He declared, tapping his erection and she giggled sleepily.

"Maybe I better sneak back to my room. I don't want your mum asking any more suspicious questions," He said.

She nodded and he kissed her one more time, and for one fleeting moment, with her lips barely touching his, his heart stopped beating and he thought, again, that she was everything, Ginny was.

-&-

**-Fin-**


End file.
